chain_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades is a superb grade 5 damage dealer and particular good against other standard guardians (not Bosses!). His second skill Space Cut / Time-space Protection ''allows new "dimensions" of gameplay because they open a lot of strategies. Overview * '''Grade: '''5 * '''Type:' Atk * Get from: 3*-5* Book | '4*-5* Book '| '5* Book '| '''Beginner's Gift (only Knight) * '''Useful for: Promotion Battle (especially Rook) |''' Forgotten Tower '| 'Adventure Evolution Benefits * '''Rook / King / Knight: Control of the Underworld +5% DMG * Bishop / Queen: Breath of Death +5% DMG * Knight: Hell Fire +5% ATK '' Stats The ''A stands for Awakened Skills His Skill-Set is amazing. Like already said, it opens many strategies you usually wouldn't have. His first skill Eternal Silence ''is pretty useful for Promotion Battle since it Silences the target and deals proper single-target damage. The third skills deal a tremendous amount of damage if they hit 4+ targets. Hades Knights second skill is ''Control of the Underworld ''even though it's a third skill (It got changed in an update). Thus Knight has 2 third skills. Hades Rook * '''Eternal Silence:' Attacks the enemy in range 2 consecutive times to Silence the target for 1 turn(s) with a 35% chance. * Space Cut (4 turns): '''Changes location with 1 enemy target and hides. Becomes able to act again. * '''Control of the Underworld (6 turns): Attacks all enemies 4 consecutive to inflict bonus damage that's proportionate to the number of attack targets and resets your cooldown time when the enemy is defeated [[Chain Strike] with a 25% chance when used]. Hades Bishop * Eternal Silence: Attacks the enemy in range 2 consecutive times to Silence the target for 1 turn(s) with a 35% chance. * Space Cut (4 turns): '''Changes location with 1 enemy target and hides. Becomes able to act again. * '''Breath of Death (6 turns): '''Attacks all enemies 4 consecutive to inflict bonus damage that's proportionate to the number of attack targets and inflicts continuous damage for 2 turns up to 4 times with a 50% chance [[Chain Strike] with a 25% chance when used]. Hades King * '''Eternal Silence: Attacks the enemy in range 2 consecutive times to Silence the target for 1 turn(s) with a 35% chance. * Time-space Protection (4 turns): '''Changes location with an ally target and hides. Becomes able to act again. * '''Control of the Underworld (6 turns): Attacks all enemies 4 consecutive to inflict bonus damage that's proportionate to the number of attack targets and resets your cooldown time when the enemy is defeated [[Chain Strike] with a 25% chance when used]. Hades Knight * Eternal Silence: Attacks the enemy in range 2 consecutive times to Silence the target for 1 turn(s) with a 35% chance. * Control of the Underworld (6 turns): Attacks all enemies 4 consecutive to inflict bonus damage that's proportionate to the number of attack targets and resets your cooldown time when the enemy is defeated [[Chain Strike] with a 25% chance when used]. * (Passive) Hell Fire: '''Increases your Attack Power in proportion to the number of defeated enemies when the turn begins. Hades Queen * '''Eternal Silence: Attacks the enemy in range 2 consecutive times to Silence the target for 1 turn(s) with a 35% chance. * Time-space Protection (4 turns): 'Changes location with an ally target and hides. Becomes able to act again. * '''Breath of Death (6 turns): '''Attacks all enemies 4 consecutive to inflict bonus damage that's proportionate to the number of attack targets and inflicts continuous damage for 2 turns up to 4 times with a 50% chance [[Chain Strike] with a 25% chance when used]. Skill-ups DMG = Damage '| 'EAR = Effect Activation Rate '| 'CSR = Chain Strike Rate '| '''CD = cooldown Equipment Recommendation Hades is a sole attacker so you should obviously build him as a damage dealer. When you have one with ''Breath of Death ''a little bit accuracy is needed as well. Always give him an Hp ring. For Beginners (Without relics) * Dmg Build: You should have around 75% crit rate, doubled atk and hp and around 100% crit damage. Your Equipment could look like this: '''2 times Strike-Set and 1 '''time '''Blade-Set with a crit rate necklace and an Hp ring. Advanced Builds (With relics) * Dmg Build: Just like the Beginners Dmg Build, but with improved stats and other set-constellation. you should aim for 100% crit rate, 4k+ atk, at least doubled hp, at least 125% crit damage and a little bit accuracy. Your Equipment could look like this: 1 'time '''Violent-Set '''and '''2 '''times '''Blade-Set '''with an '''crit damage necklace '(if too less crit rate take crit rate necklace) and an '''Hp ring. The subs should be focused on Atk, Crit Rate, Crit Damage, and Hp. The relics should have Defense Penetration +3% '''or '''Final Damage +5%.